


Sugar Rushes and 2 AM Ramblings

by demistories



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/pseuds/demistories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth was kicked out of her room, and then she was kicked out the library. Everything on school grounds is closed early for winter break, and now she's in a complete stranger's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Rushes and 2 AM Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for [](ur-not-making-this-easy.tumblr.com) on tumblr for the PJO Gift Exchange. I hope you like it!

Annabeth wandered through the library, running her fingers over the books and just enjoying the silence. Usually there was some sort of hushed whisper floating among the shelves, but today it was practically silent. It was half unnerving and half comforting.  

She didn’t mind getting kicked out of her room -- although it really wasn’t kicked out so much as gently nudged out. She pulled a random book from the shelf and sat down in the nearest chair.

She took her time reading the pages, making sure she was understanding and reading everything correctly. Over the years, reading had gotten easier, but it was still difficult at times, and finals week was when it always got hard. The most inconvenient time for her dyslexia to act up, and that’s when it acted up almost consistently.

There was a soft muttering from the table next to her chair, and it broke through her nice silence and hurtled her back into the real world, the real world where she had finals in two weeks, the real world where she had told her family she was too busy to come home for Christmas. She didn’t like the real world as much as her own world.

The boy at the table next to her looked like he’d just been dragged out of bed, and seeing that it was almost 10 pm made it a definite possibility. His black hair was a mess, and he kept turning his phone over and over in his hands while he read the book in front of him softly.

Annabeth looked around. They were the only ones in the library, and it was going to be closing soon. She saw the librarian watching him and looked away quickly as their gaze shifted over to her. She pretended to read the book until she felt their eyes leave her side.

She got up and put the book away, grabbing her coat and mittens, bundling herself up for the bitterly cold winter weather. She hesitated as she walked towards the boy. She thought about tapping him on the shoulder, but decided that was just a bad idea.

“The library’s closing soon,” she whispered, leaning a little closer to him.

He jumped a little. “Holy sh--” he gasped, before slapping a hand over his mouth. His eyes widened and he looked over to the librarian, completely frozen. The librarian stared right back at him.  

Annabeth adjusted her mittens. She was going to ignore the way his eyebrows furrowed and how he ran his fingers through his hair once he lowered his hands.

“Sorry,” he said softly, standing up. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” She looked around awkwardly as the boy gathered his things. She couldn’t just leave him by himself.

“Thanks,” he said, tucking the book under his arm.

She nodded and started for the door.

* * *

“I’m Percy, by the way,” he said, holding out his hand for her to shake.   


She shook it quickly. “Annabeth. Nice to meet you.”

Their breath created clouds as they stood in the cold.

Percy laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of neck. “Yeah, do you know if anywhere’s still open? Student center maybe? The gym?”

Annabeth flipped through the closing times in her head and shook her head. “I think they all locked up early for the holidays.”

“Damn,” he muttered. “I, uh… I just don’t have a room to go back to.”

“What do you mean?” Annabeth asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

“My roommate, Jason, he had someone over and they needed sometime to work out stuff and I took that as my cue to leave. You?”

“What about me?”

Percy smiled. “Why are you at the library at 10 at night the night before Christmas Eve?”

“Oh.” She glanced over to the library doors. “Almost the same reason as you. Piper was just a lot more direct.”

“Is Piper your roommate?”  


Annabeth nodded. “Her girlfriend came over. And Piper said something like, ‘hey, can we have some time alone?’ So, yeah, I’m not going back for a while.” She could feel her cheeks heating up. “I mean, they’re both going home for break, so I understand, but they probably could have give me a little more warning or could’ve found a different room. Reyna’s roommate already left, so--” She cut herself off and looked up at Percy. “I’m so sorry, I just started talking and I didn’t--... I’m sorry.”

Percy laughed. “No, it’s fine. Jason and Nico aren’t actually dating. But,” he said, pointing a finger, “they will be. Trust me. As soon as Nico showed up, I decided just to leave. They were just going to sit around doing nothing if I was there. Better for all of us if I was gone.”

Annabeth sighed. “So we’re both roomless, all of the buildings are closing, and it’s below freezing.”

“It’ll be fun,” Percy said with a goofy smile.

She wasn’t sure why she decided that she was going to hang out with Percy for the next...however long Piper and Reyna needed her out of the room, but she definitely wasn’t against the idea.

“Do you want to find some place warm?” Percy asked.

She nodded, and realized that her hands were starting to get a little numb. Warmth would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

By the time they found somewhere warm that wasn’t closing, Annabeth was shivering and her teeth were chattering. Percy’s nose and ears were pink, and she tried to hide how cold she was from him, because he didn’t seem that bothered by it.  


Jason had texted Percy that him and Nico had left the room and had gone somewhere else-- they didn’t tell Percy where. They had a place to go, but now they had to sneak Annabeth in.

Technically, girls weren’t allowed in the boy’s building, and girls weren’t allowed in the boy’s, but very few people listened to that rule. Annabeth just happened to be one of them.

Percy gave her his hat, and helped her tuck her hair up into it. Her neck tingled where his fingers had brushed it as they tucked in strands of her hair that refused to stay.

She flipped up the collar of her coat, and hoped that whoever was in the boy’s building wasn’t actually paying attention, seeing that it was 10:27 pm.

“You’ll be fine,” Percy kept insisting as she asked over and over if he was sure this was going to work. “I don’t know how strict things are on your side, but they really don’t care that much over here.”

She gave him an unsure look and ducked her head as they entered the lobby.

Percy said something to whoever was sitting there, probably half asleep, watching the door.

Annabeth breathed for what felt like the first time since she entered the lobby as the elevator doors closed.

Percy chuckled. “Okay over there?”

Annabeth pulled down her collar a little. “Never better.”

Percy hummed along with the elevator music and bounced on the balls of his feet. His positive personality was practically infectious.

Part of Annabeth wanted to join in his little dance party, the other part of her wanted to sink into a grumpy mood, or the mood Piper knew as her “I need a coffee and a trip to the Parthenon ASAP or I’m going to snap someone’s neck I’m in such a bad mood.” Piper’s words, not hers. But she wasn’t going to deny their accuracy.

Percy smiled at her as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Any thoughts about settling into a grumpy mood vanished from Annabeth’s mind, and she had a little more spring in her step as she followed Percy down the hall.

She kept her head down while he opened the door, although there was no one to notice her.

Percy flicked on the lights and she stepped into his room right after him.

Surprisingly -- or maybe unsurprisingly, knowing Annabeth and Piper -- Percy and Jason’s room was much cleaner than her’s. Piper didn’t really like cleaning, and Annabeth had everything in an organized mess, a system that was completely destroyed if even just a single paper was moved.

That wasn’t to say it was the most sparkling dorm room ever. Reyna’s room was probably the cleanest Annabeth had seen, and judging by Percy’s disheveled looks, she’d say that Jason was probably the one who did most of the cleaning.

“Do you want something to eat or drink?” Percy asked, dumping his coat on a chair and confirming Annabeth’s suspicions.

She shook her head. “I’m good, thanks.” She took off her coat and stuffed the mittens in the sleeve. “Aren’t we not supposed to have food in our rooms?”

“Aren’t you not supposed to be in here?” he asked. He pulled a pack of Coke out from the coat closet. “Besides, no one listens to the food rule. What if you’re hungry at...10:34 pm?”

Annabeth shrugged.

“You’re still wearing your uniform? Why would you want to do that?”

She threw her coat at him.

“Anyway,” he said, draping her coat over the chair, “are you telling me that you have no food in your room?” A horrified look crossed his face.

“I’m pretty sure Piper has some stashed somewhere,” she admitted.

“What, hidden from you?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Percy motioned for her to follow him as he kept talking. “So are you like this huge stickler for rules?”

“No!” Annabeth said defensively. “I just like knowing rules and their consequences so I can decide which ones I can break and which ones I can’t.”

“So...” Percy said slowly. “Is being in a boy’s room have a big consequence?”

“Well, yeah.”

“And you’re still here.”

She shrugged. “It’s Christmas break, technically, and it’s late. It’s better than standing in the cold out there. Pros outweighed the cons.”

Percy smiled brightly and started to sing softly, and off key. “ _I really can't stay-- But, baby, it's cold outside. I've got to go away-- But, baby, it's cold outside. This evening has been -- been hoping that you'd drop in -- so very nice. I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice--_ ”

Annabeth shook her head and tried to hide her smile as he lifted up his soda can like he was toasting.

“I see you smiling,” he said, sitting down on the floor. “My singing is your own fault.”

“Fine,” she said with a dramatic sigh, sweeping her gaze over the room as Percy continued to sing.

Even if he wasn’t sitting with his back against the bed, she would’ve been able to tell which half of the room was his. His bed wasn’t exactly made, it was more like he’d just thrown the covers back on, there was a collection of water bottles and soda cans growing on his nightstand, and his books were piled next to it.

“ _\--what's your hurry?_ ”

“I’m guessing blue’s your favorite color,” she interrupted, sitting down next to him and leaning against the blue bed sheets.

“How’d you know?” he asked, his face lighting up.

Now that she was actually at the same eye level as him, she could see how his eyes twinkled.

“It was my favorite color growing up,” he explained. “Not to mention that blue candy is awesome.”

“Blue candy?”

“A disbeliever!” Percy said, his eyes wide. He put down his soda and reached under the bed.

“I’m not doubting the existence of blue candy, I just--” She stopped as he pulled out a bag filled with blue candy. “That’s...impressive.”

“Right?” Percy dug out a handful and held it out to her. “Want some?”

She took a blue tootsie roll from his hand.

He rolled his eyes and took his piece. “Lame.”

“What?”

“ _One_ candy? Is this what it’s always like hanging out with you?”

Annabeth elbowed him. “Shush.” She unwrapped the candy and popped it in her mouth.

Percy stared at her. She slowly turned her head to stare right back at him.

“Whu?” she asked, her mouth still full of tootsie roll.

“I’m getting you a soda,” Percy said, getting to his feet, “and you are going to relax a little.”

* * *

Annabeth looked up from the textbook when her phone buzzed loudly. Percy groaned and sat up. She didn’t remember when he dozed off, but she did remember when his head first rested on her shoulder. She had frozen completely and didn’t even flip the page for a good ten minutes.  


“What time is it?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“After one,” she said, picking up her phone. Snapchat from Reyna, this was going to be good.

“What is it?”

She turned her phone so Percy could see the screen.

Piper was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed, and Reyna was smirking at the camera. It read, ‘shes mad bc i beat her in mk’.

“That,” Percy pointed to the screen, “is the kind of relationship I want to have. Mario Kart at 1 am. Awesome.”

Annabeth took a screenshot of the snapchat and replied to it quickly, covering the camera with her thumb so the picture was just solid black.

Percy leaned closer to her. “Are you reading my psych book?”

She lifted it up out of her lap. “Oh yeah, sorry about that.”

“No, no, go nuts.” He picked up his soda and shook it. He downed what was left of it and started to stand up. “I’m going to--”

“Get another?” Annabeth raised an eyebrow. “It’s one in the morning.”

“I’m perfectly aware.”

“Why would you have caffeine at one in the morning?”

“Why do you have caffeine at any time of day? To stay awake.”

Annabeth shook her head and sent a text to Piper as Percy rummaged around in the kitchen. She asked her to text her when she could go back in the room, and almost immediately Piper replied with a winky face.

“You heading back?” Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head. “It looks like I’m going to be here for a while. Do you mind?”

“Not at all.” Percy sat down next to her and opened his soda. “I would like to thank God or any other divine being out there for creating the amazing thing that is Coke.” He held up his can.

She realized what he was waiting for and picked up her own, tapping it against his. He gave her a smile that made her heart flutter and took a long drink of soda.

She flipped through the pages of his textbook. “I didn’t know you were into psychology.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Annabeth Chase.” Percy pulled another piece of candy out of the bag.

Annabeth frowned. “I told you my last name?”

“No,” Percy admitted. “But you’re popular. And, what? Number one in our class? Or something like that?”

Oh. Right. She always forgot about that. Not because she thought she was a shoo-in for valedictorian, but because she had to work so much harder to stay at the top than some of the other’s did, it didn’t feel like she was that great a student.

“Something like that,” she muttered, reading a sticky note Percy had left in the book.

“Oh, sorry, we don’t have to talk about this.” The look in his eyes was so sincere that she wanted to spill every single thing that had ever bothered her. Which also made her want to close up even more.

“It’s fine,” she said after a moment. “It just doesn’t feel like I’m at the top of the class, that’s all.” She traced the diagram on the page.

“Why not?” He’s pleading look made him look too much like a baby seal, and her resistance melted.

“I just...” Annabeth turned away from him and flipped through the textbook. “It’s just really hard. I have dyslexia, so...that doesn’t really make it any easier.”

“You have dyslexia?”

She stared harder at the book, like she was trying to burn a hole into it. She really didn’t need to see the look on Percy’s face.

“I do too.”

Annabeth looked up. “What?”

“I have dyslexia,” Percy said with a shrug. “That’s why most of my books over there are large print. That helps me the most.”

She shook her surprise off and nodded. “Yeah, larger print definitely helps. It’s gotten easier over the years, but I still have those days.”

Percy laughed to himself and ran his fingers through his hair. “I have those days too. Those weeks. Months. Years.”

“Do you want any help?”

He dropped his hand. “Wait, seriously?”

Annabeth nodded. “I know a lot of ways to make it easier. I did a bunch of research in middle school. It was really bad for a while.”

Percy sat up. “I mean, if you have time and really want to.” He was trying to hide a smile, but it wasn’t working.

“I have time,” she promised.

He let his smile spread across his whole face. “Thanks!”

“Of course. Just want to help someone else.”

“So...does that mean we should exchange phone numbers?” He seemed a little overeager, but she didn’t mind.

She handed him her phone. He spent about five minutes taking pictures for his contact picture, and snapped one of her for her contact when she wasn’t paying attention.

“I say we celebrate,” Percy said, handing back her phone and grabbing more candy.

“Celebrate what? Me helping you?”

“I got _Annabeth Chase_ to help me. Without bribing her with food or comics like I would for Jason. That’s something worth celebrating.”

“With sugar?”

He gave her a goofy smile. “How else would you celebrate?”

* * *

“You know, you’re kind of cute.”  


Annabeth leaned away from Percy. “What?”

He sat up. “I said you’re cute.”

She wished she was able to control how much her cheeks heated up. “Percy, I think that’s the sugar, caffeine, and exhaustion talking.”

Percy shook his head. “No, you’re really cute.” He leaned a little closer to her and searched her face.

“I--”

“You’re like a princess.”

Annabeth laughed. “Thanks, but I’m pretty sure you’re just tired. It’s after two. I think we both need sleep.”

Percy wiggled his eyebrows and she shoved him lightly.

“Why don’t you believe me?” he asked. “You’re gorgeous.”

“I don’t believe you because it’s really late, and you’ve fallen asleep four times. Do you want me to leave?”

Percy grabbed onto her arm as she started to stand. “No, you don’t have to. Sorry if I was making you uncomfortable.”

She sat down with a small sigh of relief. She didn’t really want to leave. She wasn’t even sure where she’d go. Piper hadn’t replied back with anything but winky faces, and they both knew that Annabeth didn’t want to be in the room.

“I’m sorry,” Percy apologized again.

“It’s fine,” Annabeth insisted.

He nodded slowly. “Will you believe me if I say it when I’m more awake?”

“You’re _not_ having another soda.”

He cracked a smile. “I meant like, when I wake up, but you know, that’s not a bad--”

“I’ll believe you then,” Annabeth insisted. “Don’t you dare get another soda.”

* * *

“Hey, Annabeth.”  


Annabeth yawned. “Yeah?”

“Do you want to sleep?”

She shook her head. “I’m fine, Percy. Don’t worry about me.”

He raised his eyebrows. “You’re going to fall asleep, and you don’t have to sleep on the floor. You can sleep in my bed if you want. I’ll sleep on Jason’s.”

“Percy--”

“He won’t care. But you should probably sleep.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you--”

“ _You_ are the one who needs to go to bed.”

Percy laughed a little. “I can stay up. I just needed a few power naps.”  


Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Sure, whatever you say.”

* * *

Annabeth wasn’t sure what time they’d fallen asleep, or how they ended cuddled together, but she blamed the fact that the floor isn’t that comfortable, and the room wasn’t that warm.  


She knew she should probably move, but Percy was warm and she didn’t mind the weight of his arm around her waist.

She moved as little as she could to grab her phone. 10:17 am. And seeing how Piper hadn’t spammed her with text messages, Piper probably wasn’t up yet. Or she was still focusing most of her attention on Reyna.

Percy moved his arm, and groaned softly. Annabeth pulled away from him with a small sigh. She pulled herself against the bed and leaned against it.

“Hey, Annabeth,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“You’re really cute.”

She didn’t even bother trying to stop herself from turning bright red.

Percy moved next to her against the bed. He laughed softly.

“What?” she asked, her cheeks still feeling too hot.

“You’re still wearing my hat.”

She reached up and touched the woolen hat. “How did it--?”

Percy shrugged. “Magic?”

“Yes, obviously that’s the answer.” She started to pull it off. “Do you--”

Percy pulled her hands away from the hat. “Keep it on.”

Annabeth tensed. “Oh, okay.”

He smiled, and all the tension just rushed out of her. She kind of just wanted to lean forward and--

Percy kissed her.

It was quick, barely a peck, but it caught her off guard. Her never ending blush was even brighter, and the fact that she had been thinking about kissing him too wasn’t helping.

He pulled his hands away and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, I’m really sorry. I just...yeah. I didn’t mean to, I mean I meant to, I just didn’t mean to--”

Annabeth listened to him stutter his way through a few more attempts before pulling him forward and kissing him, properly this time.

“Uh...”

She laughed softly. “I don’t mind. Not at all.”

“Oh. That’s...that’s good.”

“Good,” Annabeth said with a smile, “because I’m pretty sure I saw some mistletoe earlier.”

Percy smiled goofily. “Happy Christmas Eve, Annabeth.”

“Happy Christmas Eve, Percy,” she said, closing the gap between them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, Rebecca!
> 
> I hope you liked it, and I hope your winter is going well so far! I couldn't do the "it's two am, we're drunk, and you're kind of cute", but I figured too much sugar and caffeine could do just as well. I'm sorry I couldn't include more ships, and I hope you don't mind that I stuck with the holiday theme a bit (it looks like most people didn't, whoops). Merry Christmas!
> 
> -frostydemigods/wearetheseven


End file.
